1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrodes and more particularly to an improved method of making an electrode containing silver chloride and copper chloride.
2. Prior Art
Copper chloride electrodes, specifically cuprous chloride electrodes, have been used successfully in a number of types of electrochemical cells, particularly in conjunction with magnesium electrodes in cells utilizing sea water as the electrolyte. It has been found to be desirable to have a minor concentration of silver chloride in the cuprous chloride electrodes. Conventionally, a powdered mixture of cuprous chloride and silver chloride is formed and then placed in a mold, with or without a copper grid, and then slowly heated to either above the melting point of the silver chloride which is 455.degree. C. or at least to above the melting point of cuprous chloride which is 422.degree. C. In the mass production of electrodes this constitutes a considerable energy expenditure. It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved method of fabricating such electrodes which method would result in a lowered energy expenditure and permit the use of less expensive equipment while still providing strong, well bonded together electrodes.